theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
U.F.O. Attacking! Transcript
PREVISOLIY ON THE EPISODE ON THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Narrator of The Krusty Krab Trainning Video: Last time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail. It's one nice day in town. Gary, Daniel, Snellie and the rest of the snail-friends decided to go sight seeing with Patrick and SpongeBob. But they see something strange fly by in the sky! Daniel thinks that it is a spaceship with aliens on it! Snellie says that he is lying. But it crashes and makes a large boom. They decide to go all the way over there and see what happened. They find an old worn out U.F.O.! They decided to go on the U.F.O. but Snellie is afraid! They enter but get locked in! And should appear but Plankton, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder, Sinister Slug and even Man Ray! They explain that they are using this U.F.O. to blow up the town! Then they show the snails and SpongeBob and Patrick a large hyber beam! Will Gary and his Snail-friends stop them in time? Find out... Now! (We cut to the tittle screen which it says "Alien Invasion Part Two: U.F.O. Attacking!" The episode continues with The Dirty Bubble speaking to the captured people and pets in Bikini Bottom) Dirty Bubble: Only now we show you how the large hyper beam works. We tried to show you where it's pointing but you wanted a word with Plankton. I'm curious about that. Captured SpongeBob: How should we know? All we wanted is a word from Plankton. Captured Patrick: How exciting. Captured Squidward: Hmph. Frankly I've found a proespect exciting. Captured Gary: Oh you think so hun, Squidward? Lucky, Exciting is what the word I'm looking for. Captured Snellie: Now I'm really afraid! Captured Lary: Yeah. We can't be stuck inside the U.F.O. and being baged up in these gray nets and watch the earth from our town getting blowed up by a large hyber beam! Captured Daniel: Hey Gary. Do you have anymore bright ideas? Captured Gary: Yes. Of course I got more bright ideas. I'll just have to make up a plan. So let's all huddle up to get an idea. (All 22 Captured and bagged up Snails huddled up in a circle while Captured Gary decides to make up a plan) Captured Little Dollar: I can't beliveve we're making up a plan. Captured Yo-yo: Why didn't we think of this plan before? Captured Boss: So, what's your made up plan, Runt? Captured Gary: Boss, if my ideas are correct, we'll use SpongeBob and Patrick as a distraction I mean they are barnacle heads like Squidward said. Captured Squidward: I heard that! Captured Snellie: Sorry Squidward! Gary, Squidward use to call SpongeBob and Patrick barnacle heads all the time. Captured Gary: C'mon Snellie. You know what I mean. Captured Rocky: What's the second plan? Captured Gary: Daniel and I will hack the hyper beam and shut it down! And when the U.F.O. launches off the moon this thing we're on will go into fast speed then we'll be back in Bikini Bottom safe and sound. Captured Mary: Good point, Gary! But one problem! How are we suppose to get down to earth and back to our town? Captured Pat: Meow! Captured Petey: I have a suggestion. We need Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's help so they can get us out of this mess. Captured Foofie: Okay the idea is Kaput. We should tell that to Mr. SquarePants and Mr. Star, about your plan, Mr. Gary. Captured SpongeBob: So did you snails come up with a plan or what? Captured Gary: We sure did, SpongeBob you and Patrick are our plans for now. Captured Boss: Yeah, yellow guy would you and the starfish distract those five villians before they shoot the hyper beam toward the earth? Captured SpongeBob: Sure. Pat and I are great at distracting at somebody. Captured Mosteeze: Well what are you waiting for? Distract the villians! Captured Patrick: Come one buddy! We can do it! Captured SpongeBob: Let's Distract! (So captureds SpongeBob and Patrick hop all the way to Plankton, Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug and begin distracting by laughing and playing together) Captured Squidward: Morons. Captured Micheal: Good plan, Gary! Now let's get to the hyper beam and shut it down! Captured Eugene: We've got work to do! Captured Sweet Sue: Let's do this! Captured Pat: Meow! (All 22 captured and bagged up snails hop toward the large hyper beam pointing toward the earth) Captured SpongeBob and Patrick: (Laughing) Atomic Flounder: What are they doing? Man Ray: They're distracting our evil plan! Plankton: Morons. Dirty Bubble: I'll say. They're distracting our evil plan someone made up but who? Jumbo Shrimp: (Sees all 22 captured and bagged up snails are about to pull the lever) Hey! Somebodies trying to pull the lever! Sinister Slug: What?! Captured Victoria: You better hurry, Gary The villians have spotted us! Captured Mary: They're getting closer and closer if we don't summon Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Captured Gary: Don't worry, Mary we're calling them now! (He pulls the lever and calls Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy by summoning them toward the earth while the hyper beam fires a lazer. Back in Bikini Bottom Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy watch some television) Mermaid Man: (Sighs) Once again we have retired by somebody living in Shady Shoals. Barnacle Boy: (Looks at the window) Hey! Mermaid Man look it's some sort of lazer beam heading towards us! Mermaid Man: (Looks at the window) Sweet Mother Of Mercy! The lazer is summoning us! (The lazer hits Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy by teleporting them into space on the moon inside the U.F.O.) Barnacle Boy: Say? Who built this U.F.O.? And who's riding it? Mermaid Man: (Saw everyone in Bikini Bottom captured and bagged up inside the gray nets) Dear Neptune! How did the people in Bikini Bottom get inside this U.F.O.? Barnacle Boy: Guess who it is? Mermaid Man: Why I shouldn't have guessed! Our arch enemies in a team up. Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug. Barnacle Boy: Yeah but look closer someone is working for them and he's very small. Mermaid Man: Say it's that Professor we saw before controling us with Mind Control Shampoo. Barnacle Boy: Graping guppiles, Mermaid Man! He's not the professor. His name is Plankton. Sheldon J. Plankton. Mermaid Man: Let's get over there and stop those evil dowers! Barnacle Boy: Right! (All 22 Captured and Bagged up Snails saw Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy coming this way) Captured Edward: Look! Here comes the two heroes! Captured Penney: Now they'll sure they have to save us all. All 22 Captured Snails: Yaaaaay!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the inside of the U.F.O. where all 22 bagged up and captured snails are cheering for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy until the five villians came over to the 22 captured snails) Jumbo Shrimp: Hey! What's going on around here? Dirty Bubble: Oh someone is trying to fly us back to our home town we call Bikini Bottom but who? Captured Gary: It's not what you think Villians. Captured Daniel: We're trying to stop the hyper beam so that you won't destory the town! Captured Snellie: It was Gary's idea! Captured Lary: Yeah. You're not going to ruin the town we call Bikini Bottom and the world! Captured Pat: Meow! Captured: 'Cause those two heroes are going to stop you for your evil plans. Plankton: (Came to the 22 captured snails) What two heroes are you talking about, Snails!? Captured Boss: Why don't you see for yourself, bug!? (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy jumps over the captured and bagged up people in Bikini Bottom infront of the five villians and Plankton) Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder, Sinister Slug: (Saw Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?! Mermaid Man: That's right! Set everyone in Bikini Bottom free and give us back the 22 snails and SpongeBob and Patrick! Barnacle Boy: You tangled with a wrong side of justice, evil dowers! Plankton: Oh is that so? Maybe you heroes will probably remember me! Mermaid Man: Say your a small fellow. Haven't we see you before? Plankton: Try seeing that in a flashback! [Scene flashes back to the episode "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" where Plankton disguise himself as a Professor and squirt shampoo on Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's heads and started to scrub em on their heads. In a Flashback epsiode He rubs the shampoo into both of their scalps] Hey, what do we have here? You fellas look a little peaked. are now under Plankton's control Hmm, this shouldn't be. I wonder. off the dandruff tag a little on the shampoo bottle Say, this isn't Professor Plankton's Dandruff Control Shampoo. It's Professor Plankton's Mind Control Shampoo! laughs With conditioner. Time to prepare for your next role, fellas. As my zombies. evily as the word "WIPE!" spins on screen. Then the scene flashes back to Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and Plankton Mermaid Man: I knew I regonize you from before! You were there and controled me and Barnacle Boy with Mind Control Shampoo! Plankton: That's right, heroes! It was I who control you as my zombies! Man Ray: What he said! Captured Gary: C'mon Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Don't listen to Sheldon J. Plankton! Captured Snellie: Stop those villians! Give em a whooping! Captured Lary: Yeah! Then get us out of this gray nets! Captured Pat: Meow! Mermaid Man: Thank you, Snails. And don't you worry! Barnacle Boy and I will get you guys out of here. As soon as we stop those villians of ours. Dirty Bubble: Let get em boys! (Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug charged toward Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. And Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy charged toward the five villians and started the fight) Captured Boss: Ok! Let's do this! Runt, you and Daniel launch the U.F.O. and try to make it to the beam! Boys, come with me! Captured Dan: We're right behind you, Boss! Captured Spike: Yeah. Let's get the yellow sponge and the starfish out of these gray nets! Captured Mary: Hey! What about us? What are we snails suppose to do? Captured Boss: Mary, you and the other snails help out the little Runt and Daniel make it to the beam to shut down. Captured Mary: You got it, Boss! Captured Edward: I never see this one coming! Captured Penney: We should shut down the beam before it's too late. (So Captureds Boss, Dan and Spike bounce all the way to captureds SpongeBob and Patrick while all 19 captured snails figure out by shutting down the beam) Captured Little Dollar: Which one of these levers is the off switch? Captured Yo-yo: Yeah. We don't even know which one to pull. Captured Daniel: This is going to be very hard to choose. Captured Gary: I know! I'll pull this lever! (Grabs the lever... but it breaks off) Oops. Captured Lary: Gary! Captured Gary: Sorry, Lary! (The U.F.O. starts to take off toward the moon and starts to fly at a fast speed) Captured Petey: We're going in fast speed! (All captured people started to bounce and jump all around saying "Whoa!!") Captured Patrick: Whoohoo! Right on, Gary! Captured Gary: Thanks a lot, Patrick! Captured Boss: We'll have you free in no time yellow guy. (He and captureds Dan and Spike sets SpongeBob and Patrick freeout of these gray nets revealing themselves as two astronuts with their popguns) SpongeBob: Thanks, Mary's Ex- boyfriend! Patrick: Yeah. You and the boys help us get out of these nets. Captured Boss: It's our pleasure you two. Captured Squidward: Hey! What about the rest of us people!? Captured Krabs: Yeah. Those gray nets are not comforble in our bodies. Captured Sandy: And How! Captured Pearl: I don't want to be trapped in a gray net forever! Captured Mrs. Puff: If we don't get back to our town, The world's about to end! Captured Pat: Meow! Meow! SpongeBob: Now! Let's take care of those five villians and Plankton by getting Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy on our side. Patrick: And then will free everyone in Bikini Bottom who are not aliens. (He and SpongeBob looked at Captured Squidward) Well not everyone. Captured Squidward: Hurry as fast as lightning you idiots! Captured Sandy: We're gonna crash! Captured Daniel: Don't worry, Sandy. I'll shut down all the systems. (Does so) Captured Mosteeze: That's the sprint, Daniel! Shut it down! Captured Foofie: Oh sir. I knew you could shut down all the systems. Captured Billy: See? That wasn't so hard. Captured Petey: Be careful, Daniel! Captured Mary: Oui, your even fast as Gary. (All the systems from the inside of the U.F.O. have been shut down when the U.F.O. which everybody is inside is about to crash down to earth and back to Bikini Bottom) Everybody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back into space where the U.F.O. is about to hit earth which leads them back to Bikini Bottom) Daniel: Bad news Gary. I had to shut down the whole U.F.O. to shut down the beam! A.K.A. We are going to crash! Gary: There's got to be an escape pod somewhere! Snellie: We're heading back to the town of Bikini Bottom. Lary: At least were not captured snails anymore. Pat: Meow! Victoria: If only there was some way off this space pod thing. Sweet Sue: We need to find an escape pod button. Eugene: Yeah. But how!? Micheal: I know. Turn back on the systems then press the escape pod button. Daniel: Good idea! (Presses all the buttons to get the system back on and poof the systems are back on) Little Dollar: Way a go, Daniel! Yo-yo: I was wonder those buttons had to be on. Gary: Just one chance! (Hits the escape pod button and he, all 21 snails, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Plankton, Larry Lobster, Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder, Sininster Slug and all the people of Bikini Bottom hop off the U.F.O. outside and landed safely on the ground back to town. The U.F.O. crashes and explodes with a boom) All people in Bikini Bottom: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! SpongeBob: We're back in Bikini Bottom! Patrick: But what about the villians? Barnacle Boy: Try using the popgun to shoot the five villians. Mermaid Man: So that the police will finally take em to jail. SpongeBob: Thanks Mermaid Man. Dirty Bubble: No. No it's not what you think. You don't understand. It's really not what you think. (The five villians start to run but SpongeBob use his popgun to shoot five gray nets and captures Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug) SpongeBob: I got them! Mermaid Man: Good job, SpongeBob! You'd captured the five villians of our disguise themselves as aliens. Gary: Hooray for SpongeBob!! Snellie: Our hero!! Lary: Yeah! What can we think of next!? (Later, officers John, Rob, and Nancy O' Malley gets out of the gray nets and takes captureds Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug) Nancy O' Malley: It's all over villians you're under a rest for stealing somebody's U.F.O.! Let's take them to the slammer! (They took the five villians to the Bikini Bottom Jail while Plankton heads back to the Chum Bucket) Plankton: I better get out of here! Captured Krabs: You did it, Boy! You've captured the five villians and saved us all from the U.F.O. Sandy built. SpongeBob: My pleasure, Captain! Captured Sandy: Now all's we got to do is free ourselves from this gray net. Captured Boss: Don't worry about it, Squirrel. Fellas and I have a brilliant idea. Captureds Dan and Spike: Yeah!! Captured Sandy: Really? What's that? Boss: (Gets out of the gray net) You should thank the yellow guy for stopping Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemies. Spike: (Gets out of the gray net) Yeah! He's a real hero of the job. Dan: (Gets out of the gray net) We will never ride on the U.F.O. ever again. Captured Sandy: Thanks. SpongeBob, Sorry I confused you thinking that I was Ms. Alien Pants. SpongeBob: It's ok, Sandy. And may I say those astronuts suits are looking good for me and Patrick. Captured Mrs. Puff: Actually I was thinking that maybe you should apologizing for thinking that we are aliens. Captured Pearl: Maybe being inside the gray nets isn't all that bad. Mermaid Man: That's right. Remember SpongeBob always ask permission to go onto the moon with Ms. Sandy Cheeks. SpongeBob: That was the funniest adventure I have ever went on! Patrick: You said it, Buddy! Captured Squidward: Great! Now get me out of this gray net! (Everyone in Bikini Bottom laughs. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night. SpongeBob watches Gary writing his snail journal of what he and his snail-friends did today) SpongeBob: We're so glad that we're safe! But now the U.F.O. Sandy made exploded and the space we went to is now condemmed. Gary: When we got to Sandy's treedome. She made a spaceship thingy know as a U.F.O. next to her treedome outside and saw all the controls we are never suppose to touch. Snellie: And it appears that Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemies and Plankton stole it to take over the world. Lary: I really hate those guys. They made us snails so mad. SpongeBob: There's no reason to be mad, Lare! It's just an adventure we had ever went on. Lary: (Sighs) Maybe you're right. SpongeBob: You three snails sure had fun today didn't ya? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be hun Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Flying Dutchman: And I'm The Flying Dutchman! Gary: Me, Daniel, Little Dollar, Snellie, Rocky, Yo-yo, Lary and all of my Snail-Friends think it would be nice if we made a pirate crew out of snails! We decide to use a lot of wood from a wood shop and buy all sorts of Pirate Stuff. But we need help buiding a boat. Flying Dutchman: What's that I hear? I don't like it when a new sailer (The Snails) start sailing their boats on my high seas! So I'll give them a challenge! If I win they must leave these seas and get rid of their boat! Gary: Or if we snails win he will let us snails sail here all we want. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Ahoy Snails!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes